


This Night

by Shivver



Series: Short Fiction [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 025: Colditz, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: Locked in a prison cell, Ace awaits the approach of her captor.





	This Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story from my collection Short Fiction, to organize them into a series rather than a single story collection.
> 
> This was written for LiteraryFanFiction for the 7/3/2015 Flash Fan Fiction Friday contest. The prompt is "Jumbled", and requires a story that uses at least five of a list of random words (the words are listed at the end, with the ones I used in italics - 15 of them, not bad).

Staring out of the window overlooking the lake far below, its foggy shoreline barely discernable under the sliver of moon, Ace repeatedly squeezed the bar in her hand as an outlet for her anxious energy. The breakout would be tonight, and she could only hope that it would start before Kurtz came to her cell.

She'd thought that the feldwebel was the stereotypical Nazi grunt she'd seen in the cinema - a stupid, barbaric lemming, following that oily dictator for his promises of German supremacy. She'd seen that he was hungering for advancement in the ranks and that it had made him cruel, but she soon detected something more. It wasn't just nationalism and propaganda to him; he really believed that she, as a Brit, was little more than an animal, and that made him all the more frightening. When he'd promised to rape her this night, there was nothing of lust or malice in those cold eyes beneath the spiked helmet; it was simply his method of establishing dominance, how he broke a recalcitrant horse. And there was nothing she could do to stop him. She’d of course had been stripped of her things, and now she was locked in an empty room, the window barred to deny the salvation of a plummet down the sheer wall to the rocks a hundred feet below. Her only recourse might be to scream for help, but this deep in Colditz, the guards would turn a deaf ear, the Geneva Convention be damned. It was far more likely that the slender, delicate Kurtz would enlist the more muscular soldiers to strip off her dress and pin her down while he worked, then leave her to them as a reward for their assistance.

"Come on. Come on!" she murmured to herself as she began to pace, praying to no one in particular. She was alone and, as much as she was loathe to admit it, terrified. The Doctor was gone, who knew where, and all her hopes depended on a handful of prisoners with a shaky escape plan. They had to succeed, and soon.

With a metallic click, a door down the hallway opened. A flood of ice coursed through her breast: the footsteps that followed were too solid, too assured to be those of sneaking prisoners. Swallowing against her fear, Ace backed against the furthest wall as the door creaked open.

**Author's Note:**

> Word List: perfect, hunter, _muscular_ , confuse, detonator, _frightening_ , Halloween, _dictator_ , bughouse, apocalyptic, bin, elegant, huge, badmouth, _scream_ , _helmet_ , _flood_ , presumed, cement, _foggy_ , footwork, rabbit, insecure, _hand_ , easy, quick, rain, famous, gate, mob, curve, imaginary, scar, _anxious_ , _propaganda_ , torpedo, balloon, clover, address, curiosities, export, evacuation, private, halfway, program, filament, dropping, _advancement_ , _cell_ , _under_ , nomad, _dress_ , finch, describes, fold, marsh, earthmen, bear, ark, hooves, ambush, accessories, hard, purple, _barbaric_ , glamor, bittersweet, academy, calling, nectar, dead, gobbling, ether, bitter, brigade, fuzz, confused, avocado, super, soup


End file.
